The Meeting on the Balcony
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: On New Year's Eve, a girl is looking for her crush, and finds him on the balcony at a New Year's Eve party. Kouzumi, Oneshot. A New re-edited version and with a new title. Was originally known as "A New Years Eve Story."


_**New Title: **_The Meeting on the Balcony

_**Old Title: **_A New Years Eve Story

_**Author: **_alwyzmemberme/LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro

_**Fandom:**_ Digimon

_**Pairing:**_Minamoto Kouji x Orimoto Izumi

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not have the rights of owning Digimon. Who's the real owner of it? O.o

_**Summary:**_On New Year's Eve, a girl is looking for her crush, and finds him on the balcony at a New Year's Eve party. Kouzumi, Oneshot.

_**Rating:**_PG / K

_**Additional Notes: **_Uhs... re-edited version of this story with a new title. I'm not feeling okay today because I woke up late this morning, went to class late and had my bike stolen. sighs I also have a midterm at noon and I'm not studying for it because my head will explode if I try. Hahs... I also realized I wrote this BEFORE the ending of Frontier so I never knew there was Lucemon. xD Also, I had them being able to go back to the Digital World after rescuing Kouichi. If anyone wants to read the original version, I'll upload it on another site. Just leave me a comment and I'll respond to you the original story.

----

Kouji was at a New Year's Eve party. He never thought he would be at one. He usually hates these parties. Takuya invited all his friends to his house. It has been 4 years since they defeated Lucemon. The 6 of them have been busy the whole year with homework, activities, and still battling evil digimon. After rescuing Kouichi, new enemies came and Ophanimon summoned them once again. Takuya invited his friends including Tomoki, because all of them have been busy fighting evil digimon and had to deal with homework at the same time and needed a break at this, so Takuya invited his entire fellow teammates, and some other friends Kouji did not really know because he never bothered wondering who everyone else was.

Kouji still remembers when Takuya told them about the party.

/Flashback, back 3 weeks ago/

Takuya had called the Chosen Children for a meeting at his house on a Saturday. Takuya invited him to his house so they can have a party, to celebrate the New Year.

"Hey, guess what? My mom's letting me have a New Years party this year, and all of you are invited."

"You mean a really a real party?"

"Uh yeah, what did you think it was?"

"Cool, but I have to ask my mom first."

"Do I have to go?"

"But Kouji, of course you have to go! Mom's expecting both of us to be out of the house... actually why does Mom want us to be out of the house?"

"Kouji-kun, you'll be at the party right?"

"Fine, but it doesn't meant I'll do anything."

/End flashback/

Kouji shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He was standing on the balcony from Takuya's room, at first he was looking for his CD that Takuya borrowed from him, but it was useless looking for it because 1) Takuya's room is a mess and 2) he needed an excuse to be away from the party. He felt as if he was suffocating in Takuya's room, so he walks out onto the balcony. He looks up at the stars and saw a shooting star passed by. He wished he had the courage to tell his feelings towards Izumi, he always got frightened, and turned red whenever she was around him. He knew he had fallen for her but didn't know how to express it. First off, she became popular after returning from the Digital World and had a lot of guys fussing over her. She could choose anyone else over him, there are a lot of guys that would do anything to go out with her. He laughs out loud and figured there's nothing he can do.

/Izumi/

'I wonder where Kouji is right now.' Izumi walked around Takuya's house looking for Kouji. Unknown to the other Chosen Children, Izumi had feelings towards Kouji.

Actually one person knew, he even supported her, and he even said that Kouji liked her. He told him that he sees him get really nervous and turns red when he's around Izumi, but tries not to show it.

"Izumi-chan, are you looking for ototo?" the other guy asked.

"Yes, I can't seem to find him anywhere Kouichi-kun." Izumi responded.

"I think he's in Takuya's room." Kouichi informed Izumi.

"Why would he be in Takuya's room? But thanks, Kouichi-kun." Izumi thanked him, and then ran off.

"I wonder if he found that CD? I'm going to have to help him look for it, we all know how messy Takuya-san's room is." Kouichi sighs and walks away.

Izumi ran from the living room, up the stairs, into Takuya's room and onto the balcony. Well, that took about half an hour because first, she was stopped by Junpei to have her dance with him. Of course she kept declining, but he was persistent. That took 10 minutes of her life and let's just say Junpei won't be asking anymore girls for at least an hour. She went up the stairs and tripped when she got to the top step. Luckily she didn't roll to the bottom but landed face down at the top, but Kouichi, who seemed to come out of nowhere, helped her up. He was holding a CD case in his hand and it seemed like he came from the direction of Takuya's room. She thanked him and opened the door to Takuya's room. She saw Kouji looking up at the stars and walked over to the balcony, of course, she almost tripped a few times, but that was not her fault, it's all of Takuya's things on the floor. She finally reach the balcony door and to Kouji. She opened the balcony door and slid out and closed it before she walked over to where Kouji was.

"Hi Kouji-kun."

"Huh? Oh, hi Orimoto-san." he said, and then blushed.

"Why are you out here anyway? Aren't you going to stay inside and hangout with Takuya?"

"No, he's too busy with his other friends anyway, I was looking for my CD, his room is just too messy, and I wanted some fresh air."

"I think I saw Kouichi-kun hold a CD when I was coming up here, I believe that was your CD, but I can't be too sure. Hey, Kouji-kun, what's your New Years Resolution?"

"Uh, maybe to have better grades and maybe... never mind."

"What's wrong Kouji-kun? You can tell me, it's not that embarrassing is it?"

"Orimoto-san, I..."

"What is it Kouji-kun? And call me Izumi."

"Izumi-chan."

"I..."

"WHOO, KOUJI, IZUMI, COME HERE!"

And Kouji's plan on telling Izumi was foiled with Takuya busting into his room and screaming. Kouichi came from behind Takuya and tried to pull him away, but it still made the two of them leave the balcony. Maybe it wasn't fate for Kouji to tell her.

They went back downstairs to the party and Takuya came out and said the New Year was going to come soon and everyone should pair up. Kouji sat down and didn't do anything and Izumi went to her friends. Before you knew it everyone was paired up except Kouji, Izumi, Junpei and another girl. Junpei saw the chance and ran towards Izumi, Izumi saw this and ran towards Kouji, hoping Kouji would save her. Kouji wasn't paying attention and didn't see Izumi trip. She fell and tumbled onto Kouji, causing the both of them to crash down. Everyone saw this of course and whispered. Junpei was still going after Izumi, that is until Kouichi and Takuya pulled him back and told him there's another girl that's not partnered up yet. Junpei reluctantly followed the advice and started chatting with the other girl. Izumi was still on top of Kouji and the countdown started going off.

5... Izumi slowly gets off of Kouji.

4... Izumi looks at Kouji.

3... Kouji takes Izumi's chin and pulls her in.

2... Their eyes meet.

1... They kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" screams everyone else. While that was happening, Kouji and Izumi were still in a lip-lock. Junpei saw this and was practically crying. Kouichi was cheering his brother on and Takuya was cheering for them too. Tomoki was whispering saying that it was about time for them to do that.

The two pulled away and stared at each other with wide eyes. They quickly sprang apart from the other and Izumi ran away, up the stairs and to Takuya's room. Kouji sat there surprised and wondered what just happened.

"Ototo, what are you doing? Go run after her!"

Kouji quickly sprang up and ran up the stairs and into Takuya's room and saw she was at the balcony again. He slipped outside and onto the balcony once again.

"Izumi-chan..."

Izumi turns her head around and see Kouji there, she turns back and looks up at the stars with tears threatening to fall.

"Izumi-chan, what's wrong? Is it because I kissed you, I mean if it's anything like that...mmphm"

"What? Izumi-chan..."

"Shh, let's just enjoy the stars and the new year, together." and Izumi smiles. Kouji smiles back and looks up at the stars with her and grabs her hand and grips it. It's a start of a beautiful new year.


End file.
